Meeting at the party
by cm forever
Summary: What happens when you meet a special someone at a party and when everything seems perfect, the unexpected happens. CM fic
1. Default Chapter

The alarm clock buzzes and reads 7:00

The alarm clock buzzes and reads 7:00.

Damn it! Every morning I have to wake up and go to the same job that I've had for 6 years. It was only supposed to be a temp. But I've lasted this long. My life is sooo sad. I hate my job, don't get along with my family, and may lose the one person who actually cares about me. Gale. We've been dating for a couple months now and she knows about my whole fear of commitment and is cool with it. She's seems perfect but there is just something missing. I don't know what exactly but I can tell its missing.

I see a note on the kitchen table from my roommate Joey. It says he had to go early to the set of his new show. Great. Another lonely morning. Well maybe I'll skip breakfast today. I'm already late for work.

*******

Ring Ring. I pick up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi. Is Chandler Bing there?" an un-familiar voice replies.

"uh …yeah, this is him." 

" Hey Man! It's Ross. Ross Geller, from college." 

"Hey! Wassup?" My face lit up. We haven't talked in ages!

"Uh look. I know we haven't talked in a while but I'm having a birthday party this Saturday and I want you to come and we could catch up on old times. You could bring some people with you too."

" Sure I'll come. Where is it?"

" Oh it's at my sister's apartment. Here's the address…"

******

"Hey Ross. Long time no see. You haven't changed a bit"

"You too, I'm glad you came. And you brought guests"

"Yes, this is my girlfriend Gale, my roommate Joey and his date Phoebe."

" Welcome. Help your self to some drinks."

"Thanks" At that moment my head turned and I instantly noticed this beautiful woman. She had black hair that was cut just a below her shoulders and piercing blue eyes that could take your breath away. She wore these tight black pants and a black halter-top. I was staring at her so much that I didn't even notice that Gale and Phoebe went to go get a drink and that Joey was standing right next to me.

" Damn she's hot. Oh! And the girl over there is hot too. Oh and that one. I'm gonna get lucky tonight." He said with a huge grin. That's Joey for you. If he could, he would sleep with every woman in the room, regardless if they were married or seeing someone.

"Joey! You came here with a date."

"What like there's a rule?" At that moment Ross comes by with his arm around a woman with blondish hair.

"Hey guys. I want you to meet my girlfriend Rachel."

"Hi" Rachel said while extending her hand.

"Hey, _how u doin' _?" Joey shakes her hand and smiles mischievously.

"Hi. I'm Chandler and that's Joey. You'll have to excuse him. Once he sees a pretty lady, he goes straight into flirtation mode." Rachel giggles. At that moment Gale and Phoebe come back and introduce themselves.

"Come one Joey, let's go mingle" whined Phoebe.

"Sure thing babe." Joey winks at me and I smile back. With that, Joey and Phoebe left.

"Oh, lemme introduce you to my sister. Hey Mon come her for a minute." The raven-haired beauty made her way towards us. Then it hits me. Aw crap, she's Ross's SISTER! Just my luck. 

"This is my sister Monica."

"Hi" she smiled. 

"Hi. My name is…hold on I know this… Chandler. Chandler Bing." I say with a sly smile.

"Nice to meet you Chandler." She says with a small laugh.

"The pleasure is all mine. And this is umm…umm" OMG! How can I forget her name! It's something with a G….

"I'm Gale Weathers, I'm his _girlfriend_." she said slightly annoyed. (This is in no way related to _scream_, I just felt like using this name.)

"Oh, I see." She looks a little disappointed.

"Yeah. well, Chandler lets go catch up with Joey and Phoebe." I could tell she was sensing something and was a bit jealous.

"Well Monica, I'll catch you later. "I manage to say right before Gale pulls me into a near by room. She slams the door.

"What the hell was that!" 

"What?" I say nervously. I don't feel like dealing with another one of Gale's temper tantrums. 

"Oh please, you were drooling all over her. You couldn't even remember _my_ name!"

"I just had a minor memory lapse." I joke uneasily.

"Damn it Chandler! Is that suppose to be FUNNY? Cuz I'm NOT laughing!" 

"Okay, Okay, bad choice of words. I'm sorry. Can we just go and enjoy the rest of the party?" I pull her into a tight embrace and try to give her a sweet kiss but all I can think about is Monica.

" Okay, lets go." 

"Thank you"

********

Over a few weeks we all started to hang out more. The whole Joey and Phoebe thing didn't work out so they're friends now. I've gotten closer to everyone, especially Monica. Gale really gave me a hard time about that. She liked everyone else but she didn't like that I was becoming best friends with Monica. I was flattered by Gale's jealousy because it shows that she cares enough about me to be jealous. You know what I mean? Anyway, but now it is just getting ridiculous. I tell her that nothing's going on but she just thinks I'm hiding something. I mean of coarse I think Monica's sexy but I know not to cross that line. I'm not gonna tell Gale that though…

" Hey Mon," I walk into her apartment and see her turning off the lights.

"Hey. I'm about to watch House on Haunted Hill. Wanna join me?" she asks. (For anyone who hasn't seen it, its kinda scary but its really freaky.) 

"Sure. Where is everyone else?" I ask as I take my seat on the couch.

"Well, you know Joey's on a date, Ross and Rachel went to dinner and Phoebe's talking to her dead Grandmother, Don't ask."

" I wasn't going to. But why are you here? Your are alone on a Saturday night…that's pretty pathetic." I love to tease her.

"Hey! Well… you're here too. So that means Gale dropped your sorry ass and is off with another guy." She grins.

"Actually, Gale is out of town on a business trip. So ha!"

"Or so she'll have you think…"

During the movie we sat close and jumped at the scary parts. At the end, after the guy and girl hug and kiss, Monica turns off the TV. We sit silent for a minute or two. Then Monica speaks again.

"Chandler, why don't I have a boyfriend. Am I that hard to deal with. I mean is there something wrong with me?" She had this curious look on her face. Where did that question come from?

"Ummm…no" I didn't know what to say. I usually always knew how to comfort her. But I didn't know what to tell her.

"Oh gee, that helps me a whole lot." She says sarcastically.

" I mean I don't know why you don't have a boyfriend. You should have a boyfriend."(Okay, I know that is a line from the show. But work with me here.)

" Well I think so. I try so hard but I will never find a great guy who loves me. Instead I'll find a jerk."

"Mon, you're trying too hard. You are beautiful, intelligent, sexy, sweet, compassionate, caring and the list goes on and on. Any guy will be lucky to have you. You don't have to look so hard; love will naturally come to you."

"That was sweet Chandler but it is easy for you to say that. First of all, you _have_ a girlfriend, second, you _have to_ say all those things because you're my friend and friends comfort each other." She said with a small grin.

" No Mon. I got a girlfriend by sheer luck. I'm more pathetic then you think. Like I have this like great woman who cares for me so much yet I can't commit to her! I'll probably blame the whole situation on her in the end. I just can't figure out what's missing! Is there something wrong with_ me_? Could I _be more _pathetic! I don't even know why she went out with me in the first place. God! No woman would ever give me a second look. I'm a horrible, pathetic person." Okay maybe I overacted a bit. But it was all true. I found myself in Monica's arms. We were in a deep hug. It felt so good.

We stayed like that for like a few minutes then came apart. She looked directly in my eyes and I could feel some type of connection to her. It's like she wasn't just clean- freak Monica who was one of my best friends, but now, she was Monica who I had the hots for ever-since I laid eyes on her.

Then she whispered, "You are not a horrible person Chandler. You're just confused. You're the greatest guy in the world and I actually had a crush on you when I met you. You were…correction you _are _charming. If things don't work out with Gale, then you'll go on to another girl who will love you even more and you'll love her back." 

"Thanks. Wait, you liked me, Wow! I didn't know. Well, since you confessed something, I will too. When I met you, I thought you were really hot!" She laughs a little and looks down. Then she looks up and our eyes were locked together. It was like if I stared long enough into them you could see into her soul. I realized then how close we were. Then she slowly moved in to kiss me. Right when our lips were close but not touching, Gale entered into my mind. Oh My God. I'm about to cheat on my girlfriend with my best friend. I know that if I kiss Monica then I won't want to stop. We'll end up sleeping together. Should I go for it or be faithful to my girl friend?

What will Chandler do? Will Chandler kiss Monica or will he back away and work on his relationship with Gale? 

Like I said, this was my first fic. I need your feedback. If you say it was good then I'll make another chapter. If not then I'll leave it alone. I could really use constructive criticism. 

  



	2. his decision

Hey people im back by "popular demand"

Hey people I'm back by "popular demand" j/p. Thanks for the reviews. By the way just so I don't get sewed or anything, I am in no relation or apart of the show, NBC or Warner bros., I am just a girl writing a fic. All right, here we go…

**** where the last fic left off ****

In the heat of the moment, we lean in to kiss and all of a sudden Gale entered into my mind. Oh My God. I'm about to cheat on my girlfriend with my best friend. I know that if I kiss Monica then I won't want to stop. I can't do this… but I always felt something between the two of us…that I didn't feel with Gale…that's it 

" Screw Gale." I say under my breath. (Thanks to MonLovesCermet for that line.")

"What?" 

"Oh uh nothing, nothing." I try to cover.

"Oh… okay." We lean in again and suddenly Monica jumps up.

" Chandler…we can't do this. If I kiss you I won't wanna stop and it will definitely mess up your relationship with Gale. I mean if we do, ya know, and later we act like nothing happened, then I would feel weird every time, we hung out. It would just make everything complicated-" I finally found my voice again and cut in.

" Wait, Mon. I have stronger feelings for you than I ever had for anyone else, even Gale. And I know you feel the same way because I can see it in your eyes, so don't deny it." Just like how I cut her off, she cuts me off but with a passionate kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile." We lean into to kiss again and this time it becomes more heated then I start to unbutton my shirt and Monica takes her sweater off. Then we're interrupted by sound of something dropping behind us. We turn around and see Gale standing there with this hurt look on her face and her bag on the floor.

" What the hell is going on here?"

"Maybe I should go…" I watched Monica go into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Chandler!" I look back at her still trying to adjust to what's happening.

"Gale, I…"

"Can explain? Don't bother. I came home early and you weren't home. So I came her to see if _Monica _knew where you were. And I came just in time to see what you were "up to". It's obvious you can't keep away from her…" Tears came down her eyes when she said this. She storms out and I try to follow her but its no use. I feel terrible. So, I just walk home and it starts to rain, but I just keep walking. 

******

Tuesday, I called Gale to see if she would talk to me.

"Hello"

"Hey Gale, it's me."

"Yea, why are you calling, to apologize?"

" Um well we need to talk."

" Okay…"

"Gale I don't know how to say this"

"Just say it"

"Okay. I think we should… break up." I said un-easily. 

"Oh"

" I mean, we have been unhappy for a while and I just think it's for the best. Otherwise I'll end up hurting. I never want to hurt you in anyway."

"Well you failed at that because I am hurt! Deeply hurt." Then she hung up the phone. I stared at the phone for a second and then I got up grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.

*****

I found myself in front of Monica's door, hoping she's home. I open the door to find Rachel and Phoebe are there.

"Hey Chandler. Wassup?" Phoebe says warmly.

"Hey Pheebs, hey Rach. Is Monica here?"

"No, she went to supermarket. Come on Pheebs lets go before she gets back. Otherwise she'll make me help clean or something. Hey Chandler, you wanna come get some coffee with us?"

"Uh no I'm gonna stay I really have talk to Monica."

"Are you gonna do what I think your gonna do?" Phoebe asks suspiciously.

"What do u _think _I'm gonna do?" I say a little scared.

"Oh my god. You broke up with Gale to be with Monica!" 

"What!" Rachel and I say at the same time.

"What…How did you…What?" I stuttered.

"I'm psychic . Duh!" 

"This is huge!" Rachel yells.

"Okay now you guys understand why I have to talk to her _alone._"

"Oh sure lets go Rach. Bye Chandler."

"Yea good luck Chandler."

"Thanks, bye"

Ten minutes later. Monica opens the door. 

"Hey Rach. Can you help me with these groceries." She yells.

"Rachel's not here. Let me help you." I take the bag that's about to fall out of her hand.

"Oh thanks. Umm what's up?" she says as she rests the bags on the table.

"I broke up with Gale."

"What?" she looks up and I take her hand.

"I broke up with her for you. You see, I always felt something was missing from our relationship and I 

found it in you. Love. That is what was missing. I mean I cared for Gale but I love you Monica. I know its kinda early to say that in our "relationship" or little situation we have but that is how I feel. I've loved you ever since I met you at Ross's party. And I will love to take a chance at a relationship with you if you will take me?'

"Of coarse I will." She said with a huge smile on her face. We hugged and kissed. Then she looked at me.

"How about we take this into my room before Rachel walks in." She says with a seductive grin.

"Sure." We continue to kiss while we walk into her room and close the door.

******

Thursday, while I'm at work the phone rings.

"Hello"

"Chandler"

"Oh hey Pheebs. Was sup?"

"Chandler something's happened to Monica…"

He What happenned to Monica? Is it bad? Will their relationship last? 

To be continued.


	3. the hospital

Thursday, while I'm at work the phone rings

Thursday, while I'm at work the phone rings.

"Hello"

"Chandler"

"Oh hey Pheebs. Was sup?"

"Chandler something's happened to Monica…"

"What…." A sudden cold rush fell through my body.

" She's been hit by a car. We're at Beth Israel." I hung up the phone and grabbed coat. I just walked right out of the office not bothering to tell anyone where I was going. I don't even remember how or when I got there because all I could think of was Monica.

"Chandler!" some one's voice snapped me out of my own world. It was Rachel.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Joey, and Ross went to get some coffee and Phoebe is in there with Monica."

"What happened? How's Monica?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, Monica, Phoebe, and I went shopping. Phoebe and Monica were waiting on the corner for the light to change so that they could go to the Gap while I was still in Bloomindales buying this really cute black dress with..."

"Rach get to the point!"

"I was getting to it. So they were waiting and this car intentionally swerved and hit them. I saw the whole thing from the store window."

"Oh my god! Is Monica okay? Is Phoebe okay?"

"Phoebe just broke her arm but we don't know about Monica. She was knocked out She's been slipping in and out of a coma for an hour now." 

"I'm going to see her." I go towards her room to find Phoebe sleeping in the chair sitting near Monica's bed.

"Hey Pheebs." I whispered.

" Hey Chandler. I guess those painkillers kinda made me sleepy. I'll go see what Rachel's doing." And with that Phoebe left. My heart almost dropped when I saw Monica. She lay there looking helpless and in a deep sleep. I pulled up the chair and sat next to her. I stayed there for what seemed like 15 minutes but was really an hour or more.

"Monica, I know you probably can't hear me but I'm still gonna talk. I don't know who did this to you but I will find out. I love you Monica and you can't leave me."

"Hey" Ross appears at the door way with a cup of coffee and hands it to me. 

"Did the doctors say anything?"

"She's in a light stage of coma but will be okay. It is just a matter of time before she comes to."

"She's really lucky. She could've died. Phoebe could've gotten hurt worse at the rate that car was moving."

"I know. They're really had luck on their side."

There was an awkward silence. 

"I'm going to check on the others."

"Ok." I just answered. I really didn't have anything else to say so I sat there in silence with my head in my head

"Chan…"

My head shot up. Did someone say my name?

"Chandler"

To be continued

Sorry its so short but I'll make the next one long


	4. memory

"Chan…"

"Chan…"

My head shot up. Did someone say my name?

"Chandler" Monica whispered. She said this with a weird look on her face.

"Hey sweetie. Your awake." I said with a glimmer of hope.

"Yea. What happened?"

"You were hit by a car."

"Oh."

"Should I call the doctor to check you out?"

" Umm…okay" I went to get the doctor and tell the others that Monica was awake. I waited with the others in the waiting room. In a few minutes, the doctor came towards us from Monica's room.

"Okay I have some news." 

"Yes…" Ross answered waiting to here that Monica was okay.

"Miss Gellar is fine, but she has a slight case of amnesia. She might seem a little confused but as time goes on she'll start to remember things and will fully recover."

"Can we see her?" 

"Sure but not to long. She'll need her rest to start recovering."

"Thank you." Phoebe replied as we made our way to Monica's room. 

"Hey Monica, How are you?" Joey asked as we all entered the room. I went straight to her bedside.

"Hi. I'm okay I guess. My head just hurts a little bit." She said uneasily. 

"Umm Monica do you know who we are?" Phoebe adds not really sure what to say.

"I guess. Your names are kinda blurry though." I decided to help the situation a little so I held her hand and told her who everyone was.

"That's Phoebe, Rachel, Joey and your brother Ross."

"Hey Mon, I called our parents and told them that you were okay and they were very relieved." Ross gave me a look when he said that. When he called them to tell them about the accident, he's father was worried about his little harmonica but his mother was another idea. She thought it was some sort of stunt Monica was playing to get attention and she kept ranting on about how Monica never did anything right and wasn't surprised that she got hit. You know, Some times, Judy Gellar is a real insensitive bitch. I mean how could she say that about her daughter and still think of herself as a good mother.

"Oh okay. Do you guys know when I get out of here? I really don't like this place." Just then the doctor comes in.

"Okay times up. Miss Gellar needs her rest." 

"Oh okay. Honey we'll come back tomorrow and see how you're doing." I say not really wanting top leave.

"Sure. See you guys tomorrow." With that we left. The next day we came back to the hospital and was told Monica could go home soon. I still don't know how she knew me but couldn't remember anyone else, maybe I'll ask her later. Anyway, everything is back to normal for the most part. Phoebe's arm is okay and Monica's memory is coming back. There was a lot of stuff with the police since it was a car accident but we don't need to get into all of that. 

******

"Hey sweetie." I greet my beautiful girlfriend as I walk into her apartment.

"Hey," she says half-heartily. "We need to talk…" oh no, I don't like the sound of that.

"Okay…" I said while I sit in front of her. 

"Chandler, you remember when I couldn't remember anything about the accident?" she said slowly.

"Yea." I could tell she was going somewhere with this so I took her hands in mine.

"Well I remember now. Chandler, I know who hit me and Phoebe." 

Okay you people out there… I need feedback! If you have any ideas of how you want this series to go or you have any ideas to make it better, don't hesitate to tell me. 


	5. Missing?

Hi people I'm back. I really wasn't sure on where I should go with this story, but here it is anyway…

Oh and just as a recap: Monica was hit buy a car and had a mild case of amnesia. She got better and is about to tell Chandler who it was that hit her. Okay now we can start…

******

"Chandler, you remember when I couldn't remember anything about the accident?" she said slowly.

"Yea." I could tell she was going somewhere with this so I took her hands in mine.

"Well I remember now. Chandler, I know who hit me and Phoebe." 

"Oh My God." was all I managed to say. Where did this come from? How did she even know who it was? Oh man I am gonna kick their ass! Wait no, I'll just get Joey to do it because who am I kidding? I could never kick any one's ass. "Well…umm who is it?

"It's Gale." (Some of you could have guessed that one)

"What?!" I jumped up. What the hell? I can't believe it. "How do you know?"

"Well I just remember that I was crossing the street and I heard someone coming down the other street so I turned and saw the driver and she looked familiar. Then everything went black and I woke up in that hospital bed. Lately everything has been coming back to me in pieces and when I saw a picture of Gale that you were gonna throw away, I kept it because I then realized that the woman in the picture was the person who was driving the car." By now she was in tears and I held her closely, still in shock of the information I had just received. 

"Mon lets go to the police and tell them what you just told me." I whispered. Trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Not yet. Let's go tomorrow. I need some time to think straight." She said slowly 

"Okay tomorrow it is. I just want them to get to Gale before I do." I say while getting angrier and angrier with Gale. 

"Chandler just forget about it until tomorrow, okay? I don't wanna talk about it right now." She said looking me straight in the eye.

"Okay, okay."

"Good now lets just go and get some pizza because I don't feel like cooking right now."

"No problem." I grab her coat and mine and we head out the door. 

We were unusually quiet during dinner. I couldn't stop replaying everything in my mind. I could tell Monica was too. She probably trying to remember anything else she could tell the police. Afterwards, we went back to her apartment and cuddled on her bed while talking about anything we felt like talking about and fell asleep in each other's arms. I woke up the next morning to see that I was alone. I walked into the kitchen and found a note:

Went to the store to buy a few things for breakfast. See you in a few.

- Monica

P.s. ~I love you ~

I just smiled and went into the bathroom to take a shower. 15 minutes later I came out of the bathroom and called in sick for work since Monica had the day off. Time passed and still no sign of Monica. The door opens and Joey appears.

"Hey man" Joey says with a huge grin while he goes straight to the fridge.

"Hey, Do you know where Monica is? She left a note saying she was going to the store but she still hasn't come back." Joey just scratches his head and shrugs his shoulders. What a great help he is…

"I dunno. She wasn't at the coffeehouse because I just came from there. Maybe she's at work."

"She had the day off today but I'll call just to check." I Pick up the phone and dial the restaurant she works at. "Hi Mona. Did Monica come into work today?"

"Umm no she had the day off today." The voice on the other line answered.

"Oh, okay then. Bye." I hang up and look up at Joey. "She's not there." Phoebe walks in just in time to her this.

"Who's not where?" She asks while walking in and taking a seat on the couch.

"He's looking for Monica and she's not at work." I look at the clock and notice that it's been 3 hrs. Since she's been gone. 

"It's been 3 hours since I found the note she left. She was suppose to be going to the supermarket. That doesn't take 3 hours!" I said a little panicky. 

" She could be caught in traffic. Or maybe aliens abducted her! Wow, that would be so cool!" Phoebe says full excitement.

"If she was caught in traffic then she would have called from her cell." I say, ignoring Phoebe's last statement. 

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure she's fine." Joey cuts in. My cell phone starts to ring and I run into Monica's room to get it.

"Hello"

"Why hello there. Is this Chandler?" An unfamiliar voice says. He sounds very devious. 

"Depends, who wants to know." 

"Well Mr. Smart Alec I have some interesting news for you and you better listen up if you ever wanna see your beloved **_Monica_** ever again. Now listen to me closely. You have to solve the riddle I am about to give to you. If you do figure it out then call me back with the answer and I'll tell you where you can find Monica. My number should show up on your cell-"

"Wait a minute!" I yell getting pissed off, "What the **_hell _**is going on here? Is this some type of joke? Where is Mon-"

"No you wait a minute Chandler! If you interrupt me again I will kill her and leave the phone on just so you can here her scream! Now here is the riddle: A man leaves home, makes three left turns and returns home greeted by two men wearing masks. Who are the two men? You better figure out the answer. Don't even try to call the police. And if your concerned about the safety of your friends, then don't get them involved. I can see and tell your every move Chandler. Don't double-cross me." With that he hung up.

~~~ Isn't that an intresting twist. J/p. I heard that riddle in a movie I saw. Anyway next chapter will be up soon…


	6. spy games

"Well Mr. Smart Alec I have some interesting news for you and you better listen up if you ever wanna see your beloved **_Monica_** ever again. Now listen to me closely. You have to solve the riddle I am about to give to you. If you do figure it out then call me back with the answer and I'll tell you where you can find Monica. My number should show up on your cell-"

"Wait a minute!" I yell getting pissed off, "What the **_hell _**is going on here? Is this some type of joke? Where is Mon-"

"No you wait a minute Chandler! If you interrupt me again I will kill her and leave the phone on just so you can here her scream! Now here is the riddle: A man leaves home, makes three left turns and returns home greeted by two men wearing masks. Who are the two men? You better figure out the answer. Don't even try to call the police. And if your concerned about the safety of your friends, then don't get them involved. I can see and tell your every move Chandler. Don't double-cross me." With that he hung up.

**__**

(This is where it really starts)

"WHAT?!" I press the redial button hoping to talk to this asshole again but it's no use. The phone just rings out until I finally just give up and slam my fist against the wall in frustration.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Joey says while walking into the room, followed by Phoebe. "Was that Monica?"

"No, no. It was umm…work. Yeah it was my job." I say nervously. Not really sure if I should tell him about the call. That guy said that he can see everything I do but he sounded too serious to be bluffing.

"Oh, okay then" Joey walks back into the living room followed by Phoebe who looks at me suspiciously before walking away.

"Uh… hey guys," A run after them. "I… uh…I have to answer this riddle for work and I need your help."

"But you're an accountant. You don't need to solve riddles for work." Joey says as if I was dumber than he was which is impossible for anyone to accomplish.

"First of all, I'm NOT AN ACCOUNTANT! Phoebe knows what I do for a living. Don't you?"

"Duh Joey, he works with robots and they need to program something for the robots to say. That's why he needs the joke. Right?" Phoebe asks looking very proud of her self.

Being defeated by dumb and dumber, I finally just shake my head and reply, "Yes. That's why. Okay here it is: A man leaves home, makes three left turns and returns home greeted by two men wearing masks. Who are the two men? Do you guys have any idea what the answer is?"

"Hmmm let me see." Joey sits down with this distant look on his face.

"Oh I know! It's two kids on Halloween! The kids are home form trick or treating and there dad comes hoe to meet them! " Phoebe jumps up. 

"Umm… No!" The door opens and Ross comes in.

"Hey guys."

'Hey umm do you no the answer: A man leaves home, makes three left turns and returns home greeted by two men wearing masks. Who are the two men? "

"Oh I know that one. It's catcher and umpire. Home is home plate and 1st, 2nd, and 3rd are the three left turns. That was easy, give me another one." 

"Umm no that's okay." Suddenly the phone rings and I answer it. "Hello"

"Ah I hear you got an answer for me." The man form before answers.

" How did you know? Well, I do have an answer. It's umpire and catcher. Now tell me where she is!"

"Okay, calm down. You're lucky, that's the right answer. Now I want you to go to the section of Central Park where they play baseball. Come alone." I hang up and grab my coat.

"Hey Chandler, where are you going?" 

"I…I…" I'm not so sure what or how to tell them. " okay, here's what's going on. I stayed over here last night with Mon and when I woke up, she was gone. She left a note saying that she went out ot get stuff for breakfast. She never come back and then I got this phone call from some jackass saying that he had Monica and that I had to get the answer for that riddle and go to this part of Central Park to go find her. And I know this is not a joke because he sounded way to serious and he said that if I crossed him then he would kill Monica."

They all just look at me with a mixture of confusion and shock. Finally Ross comes and breaks the silence.

"Okay if this guy is really dangerous then I'm coming with you. We are going to need some type of plan-"

"No Ross. He said I could bring any one with me and that he could tell whatever I do. I mean he called me as soon as you even said…Wait a minute…" A light bulb just went on in my head and I started to look all over the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joey asks obviously intrigued

"Well, if he can tell and hear anything I say and do…A ha! Here it is," I held in my hand a little black contraption that you see people use in spy movies. It was found on one of the flowers in the vase on the table. "It's one of those things people use to listen in on conversations. Now, there's gotta be a video camera some where."

"Oh like that thing that the hot chick in _Scream_ plants in the house so her camera guy can see what's going on?" Joey yells. 

"Yea, Joe" we all start to look and Phoebe eventually finds it. I put the hearing device and the camera on the floor and step on it until it's in little pieces. 

"Okay you guys I gotta go before that guy tries something with Monica. In like an hour call the police and tell them what's going on and where I am."

"Okay, good luck Chandler." Phoebe says, I can tell she's afraid. 

"Okay. You know what make it an hour and 20 min. I have to get something important from my apartment." With that I left on my way to save the woman I love. 

*******

I know that probably sucked but don't worry the next chapter is the last. J/p. Please review!

Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, that riddle is from this movie "The Runner". It has Courteney Cox in it. It's really good, you should see it.


	7. conclusion

Hi! This is the last part of this series. I'm glad that I finally got a chance to finish it. It starts right from where we left off.

**************************************************************************************

Before I went to the park, I stopped by my apartment and picked up something I never thought I would have to use. I have no idea what this guy can do but I know I don't what to be unprepared. 

It only takes me about five minutes to get to the park. I walk around looking but not really knowing who or what I'm looking for. I pass this weird guy siting on the park bench with a pair of dark shades on but he just looks another one of those weirdoes who sit around looking at everyone else.

" Chandler," I turn around and see the same guy start to walk towards me.

" Who the hell are you?" I ask.

" You'll find out soon enough. Just follow me and everything will run smoothly." I do as I'm told and ten minutes later, I find myself in a very dark and wooded area. I turn to my right and see Monica tied up and blind folded. She has earmuffs on so she can't hear any thing. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that she was at least okay. I was about to run to her when I feel a gun pushed into my back. I turn around and see the man shaking his head.

"No, No. Not yet. First we have to bring out the mystery guest. Oh and her she is… I believe you two know each other." Gale emerges from behind a tree.

"Oh god."

"Nice to see you too Chandler. Let's bring Monica to this little reunion." Gale carefully and slowly takes off the blindfold and the earmuffs but leaves her tied up. Monica stares at Gale with an ice-cold glare. She then turns towards me and to the guy behind me. 

"Chandler! Oh my god…"

" Hi Monica. It's been awhile hasn't it? Why don't you be a good girl and introduce me to your new boy friend." The guy behind me remarks. 

"Uh Chandler… Meet my ex boyfriend Richard." I looked back at the guy as he took of his sunglasses. So that's Richard. I've seen pictures of him but he looks nothing like them. 

"Wait a minute, what's going on here? Why are we here?" I had to ask.

"Well in a murder or kid napping in the movies and on tv, this would be the time when the killers tell of there plan right? Well I guess we will too. Where do we begin."

"Well how bout the fact that we're gonna kill you two." Gale interjected. 

"Why?"

" Why? Well, I'll tell you why Monica. I hate you. You stole away the one man I actually love. I would've killed you before all this happened but you were just friends and I didn't want to be the insanely jealous girlfriend. But when Chandler decided to cheat on me with you well I figured then was the perfect time. Of coarse you had to be the stupid little bitch and not die when I hit you. Well, this time I'm gonna make sure you die. You too Chandler. You are such an ass. And now its Richard's turn to tell his side of this story. Go ahead Richard."

" Well thank you Gale. Okay, here goes. As you remember Monica, as of this day we are broken up for 6 months. I loved you then Monica and I still do. We broke up for a stupid reason and–,"

" We did not break up for a stupid reason. We didn't want the same things out of life. That is not a stupid reason.'

" Damn it would you let me finish! Anyway, you were the love of my life and I never really gotten over it. I went to your work a couple of times but I could never bring myself to say anything to you. So I would just watch you everyday come in and leave. Then I watched you go into your apartment and after a while it kinda became a obsession."

" You were stalking her? You must have planted that spy crap." I yell shocked while Monica stares at Richard in horror.

" Okay. Yes I admit it… I was stalking her. Then after a while I see that you came into the picture. Later on you too began to date. That just broke my heart even more because she was falling in love with you. And one faithful day, I happen to meet lovely Gale over here and we kind of came up with this plan and here we are."

"Well all I have to say is that you are both crazy. I mean what the hell are you guys thinking. If you're so in love with us then why are you trying to kill us?"

" Well its quite simple really. If we can't be happy in our lives because of you two then we should just get rid of you. It can give us some real closure. I mean who is gonna expect us to have anything to do with your deaths. I mean none of your friends have seen Richard since you guys broke up and he's your dad's friend."

"And you, what is your alibi?" I ask inquisitively.

"Well, my name's not even Gale. I guess you really don't know everything about me." She replies with a smirk.

"What?"

"That's right. My real name is Samantha. Samantha Jones. When we first met it was at my office. I was wearing my friends ID so that I could get into the copying room since I forgot mine. And after a while I just liked the name Gale. So looks like the jokes one you."

" I can't believe this is happening." I put my head in my hands trying to grasp what is actually going on. 

" Aww Chandler, honey it's okay. It's not like I told you I was pregnant but I think Monica is…''

"What!" Monica and I say simultaneously.

"Is this true?" I ask. Monica turns to look at me then she looks back at Gale.

" How the _hell _do you know?"

"Well, when I was watching the apartment through the camera, I saw when you took the test and I heard you yell out to Rachel that it was positive." Richard replies. 

" It's just to bad your gonna die."

"Wait don't kill her. She's carrying my baby. Just take me instead." I stood up hoping that he wouldn't shoot me in my head.

"If you insist. Wait … you know what, I think I'll just shoot you both." After that statement, everything seems to go in slow motion. Richard pulled the trigger and the bullet went in Monica's direction instead of mine. I jump in front of her and get the bullet in my stomach. I could hear Monica's screams and yells in the background. I fell to the floor and heard someone else yell."

"Stop! Put the gun down and put your hands up! Now!" It was the police. They surrounded the place. Richard and Gale/Samantha put their hands up. One of the officers untied Monica and she instantly ran to my side

" Chandler," She had tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Mon. This time I outsmarted them."

"What?" I stood up slowly and pulled off my shirt and took the bullet out of the bulletproof vest. (didn't see that coming did you)

"Oh my God!" She jumped to her feet and held me in her arms as if she'd never let me go.

"Uh Ms. Geller, Mr. Bing. I have some news I think you might want to know." A policeman informs us.

" Okay." I look at Monica and she shrugs her shoulders.

" Well as you know, Samantha Jones is Gale's real name. What you didn't know is that this is not the first time she did something like this. She's wanted in Canada but under another name."

"I can't believe this"

"Well were sending Gale back and were arresting Richard chances are he'll probably get 15- 20 years. No matter what, rest assure that you'll never have to see him again." With that he walks away.

I then turn back to Monica. "Well that's that. Been one hell of a day hasn't it?"

"Yes it has," She sighs. "Your lucky that bullet didn't hit you somewhere else other wise it could of kill you. Where did you get a bullet roof vest from?"

" A long time ago, I had a friend who was a cop. He got drunk one time after work and I let him stay at my place instead of driving. He forgot his vest and I never got a chance to give it back to him because he died a few days later. So I kept it to remember him."

" Aww that's sad."

" I still would have taken that bullet for you with or without a vest because I love you."

" I love you too Chandler. Are you okay about me being pregnant? This isn't actually the way I wanted you to find out."

" I'm ecstatic! We're gonna have a boy or a girl! It's gonna be great."

" I'm so happy that you're happy. Now everything's perfect." I pull her into a hug and kiss the top of her head. Everything is perfect.

****

THE END

*Well, what did you think? Of course I couldn't kill off Chandler. Anyway, please review! 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue:

This takes place about 20 years later.

" Kevin, Ashley, any one home?" I put my briefcase down and look around to see if anyone was home. Then the door swings open and both Ashley and Kevin come in arguing about something.

"Hey dad." Kevin says rather quickly and starts to head up stairs but I stop him.

"Hold it! Isn't today report card day? Oh yes. I believe it is. Let's see it."

"Yea Kevin, let's see it." Ashley chimes in with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, but I want you to know that it's not my fault. Those teachers hate me. They want me to fail."

"Fail! Let me see it." I look it over and can see that he got 2 F's, a d and the rest C's. 

"I'll let your mom deal with you. Next, Ashley fork it over." She hands it to me and she gets all A's and B's. "Wow. You see Kevin you could learn a few things from your sister," Ashley just smiles being quite content with herself, while Kevin rolls his eyes. "Just promise me that you will do better next time. Pay more attention to the books and less on the TV."

"Ok." With that he runs up stairs with Ashley trailing behind ready to irk him with her grades. They're both 14 and twins but there is nothing alike about them. He's likes to hangout and always has girls on the mind when Ashley's studious and aware of her priorities. The door opens again when Monica comes in with my second daughter Natalie who's 10.

"Hey Nat. How was school?"

"Great! Today we had a field day and we got to play games all day!"

" Well you certainly learn a lot in that school of yours."

"Yup! I'm gonna go watch TV." I turned to see Monica standing at the table looking through the mail. So I sneak behind her and put my arms around her waist.

"Hey you." She puts the mail down and turns toward me. "How was work?"

"It was alri-" I stopped in mid sentence and turned towards the TV.

"What?" She asks turning to look in the direction I'm looking in.

"And In other news, Gale Weathers gets out of jail today after serving a 20 years sentenced. Back in 1997,   
Ms. Weathers, along with Richard Burke, plotted together to murder there former lovers but the plan failed. Ms. Weathers will now be on parole and will have to attend anger management classes. Mr. Burke on the other hand, made a plea of insanity at the trial and has been and still will be under intense psychological help. The names of the two victims were not released…"

" Oh my god," Monica says with shock written all over her face.

"Well I guess we owe the two of them." I say to her not glancing away from the tv.

" How do you figure that?"

" If it wasn't for Gale dating me when we met, we probably wouldn't have become friends first and our relationship wouldn't be as strong. As for Richard…well…I don't know how he helped."

" Well if he asked to get back together with me instead of stalking me then I would have yes and we wouldn't have gotten together."

" Hmm…interesting point."

"Yup. I think so." Monica smiles. I suddenly get an idea.

" Well this is the perfect time to do this." I reach into my coat pocket and take out a black box and open it to reveal a beautiful gold necklace with a heart pendant.

" Oh my god, it's beautiful." Her eyes light up.

" Read what's engraved on it." She obeys.

" Chandler and Monica, together forever." She reads out loud and then looks up at me with her face gleaming. " I like the sound of that. Together forever."

The end

I know its noting special, I just felt like writing it. Be sure to read my other fics too and tell me what you think.


End file.
